


The Night

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Belle - Freeform, Disney, I Don't Even Know, My Brain is dirty place, What Was I Thinking?, could be considered Bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know but it is NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night

Belle moaned and spread her legs wider as The Beast on top of her thrust faster and harder fucking her cunt like the wild thing he was.

Beast roared and flipped her onto her stomach gripping her hips and pounding harder into her cunt, Belle screamed as The Beast’s hairy balls slammed against her clit sending her into her fourth orgasm of the night.

The Beast pinned her down and rutted against her even faster as neared his own climax.

Belle Yelped as The Beast’s knot slipped inside her locking them together as roared one last time as jets of his hot seed filled her cunt and womb.

Beast rolled them over and held her against his chest as his seed continued to empty inside her cunt.

“I think I’ve filled your belly with cubs this time.” The beast said as Belle fell asleep.

Beast smiled and blew out the candle as followed his mate into slumber.

 

***I don’t even know, maybe this my brains way of telling me I should an erotic author***


End file.
